Arcadia
Arcadia Created by /u/frisk-scp999 Geography Arcadia is a temprate, but often chilly region, with thick forest and 2 tall mountain ranges on both east and west of it Biology/ethnic humans(because im that lazy)with a quirk for a physcic/mind type of magic, around 15% of them have the sixth sense here, only 1% of them are actual mages with the actual quirk History in the early days of the foundations, Arcadia is a quite small settlement ruled by a colonial government, as time goes on it switches to a more democratic government with the council of 7 being the decision maker, it grew over the years and expand across the lands, eventually stopping with around 25 cities, 4 are major(if counting Arcadia itself) Society democratic, nationalists, close to a urban type of structure Culture close to the holy roman empire but much lighter on the religion part, scientific progress is priority for the church, so they encourage independent innovators to do all things science! Magic it is percieved as normal for the most part, with the church taking the majority of educating the people on magic(the general basics, not actually teaching them), especially physcic, which suprisingly increased the number of scientific progress up to 25% Economy Arcadia is popular for its craftmanship, ships, and fish, steel, jewelry(mainly emeralds), textiles , because of the lack of farming land, they can only farm potatos but need to import grain and the veggetables from the neighbours Hope i do this right, because of the flairs not showing up when i clicked it, hope the mods notice this, because i really want to join this community((i've edited the quirk and magic category, i'll wait for the critic)) Edit: the actual old post on the magic category: "the 15% of the population have the quirk mentioned, with training they become stronger and unlock more powers" now its just if you have a strong mind or not, and if the master mage actually teach you how to control it Posts So Here is Arcadia Trade Post: Arcadia-Nuew Info Post: The 4 Major Cities of Arcadia The Arcadian Griffons Urbanation and Farming in Arcadia Arcadian tiers of psionic potential Further Developments on Urbanization Meanwhile on Curdian Drydocks Ren’s Journal: pt.1: Nuew visit, and slice of life Conclusion to all the problems Retcon post: farming finally solved The new flag of Arcadia Expedition: the scientist, the archeologist, and the miner The Arcadian Navy Arcadian griffons 2: Fauna boogaloo The Nuew guy on the bloc: prologue Festival of Independence Ren’s Journal: pt. 2: Travels, To Rassania! 1/2 WSW: Potassium is key Modernization projects and ambitions The peninsulan Expansion The Nuew guy on the bloc: festival in the capital Military modernization part 1/2 Ren’s journal pt.2: Travels, to Rassania 2/2 Progress of modernization History of Arcadia(200BCE-150BCE) James: prologue Military modernization 2/2 History Azethia, the long lost relative to Arcadia Diplomatic mission to Gorham The Nuew guy on the bloc: a new student A diplomat’s visit to Wilayah, Kerajaan Kekasaran Further developments (33CE) History of Arcadia (150s-130) James: investigation 1: Aftermath Reaction of the council A small stepping stone of development (35CE) Invasion of Curida Progress on war and economy (35-37CE) Market Monday: the Nature Reserve Expedition, to Ghielo! A second part to Psionic Potential, Spirits and energy transfer The Nuew guy on the Bloc: a Nuew‘s Dream An artificial way to psychic energy transfer AIB: Before an actual plot is set AKA ep 0 Economic Opportunity Ren and Fiz: a short story Cultural Description, development news, major news The Azean Union